Silencio
by Xime.Black
Summary: Por primera vez parece que Hermione se quedó sin palabras, y todo es a causa de un extraño papelito. Oneshot. DracoxHermione.


**Hola !, bueno.. aca les dejo otro oneshot DracoxHermione of course P.**

**Espero que les guste! si es así, o si no les gusta también, dejen sus comentarios por favor .**

* * *

Silencio por Xime.Black

La profesora Mcgonagall arqueó una ceja al tiempo que miraba con cierta incredulidad a su alumna prodigio. Carraspeó una vez más, pero nada sucedió.

- señorita Granger, le he hecho una pregunta.

Silencio. No se podía escuchar ni en zumbido de una mosca en el aula

- Granger! – dijo en un tono bastante exasperado, pero la castaña seguía perdida.

Hermione sintió como el codo se Ron se incrustaba en sus costillas y al tiempo que ahogaba un gemido de dolor dirigió una mirada asesina a su compañero. Pero el pelirrojo no estaba mirándola, tenía su vista clavada en algo que se encontraba, exactamente, a su lado. Hermione siguió con su vista la del muchacho y pegó un pequeño saltito cuando noto que la profesora Mcgonagall se encontraba a escasos centímetros suyos. ¿Desde cuando estaba esa mujer parada allí al lado suyo?, río nerviosamente al tiempo que esperaba alguna explicación. ¿Habría hecho algo mal?. No, eso era imposible, la clase había sido teórica hasta ese momento, la parte práctica no había empezado todavía… ¿o si?. Miró a sus compañeros en busca de respuestas, pero todos tenía sus miradas clavadas en ella, hasta Harry y Ron parecía estar en un estado de conmoción total.

- estem… ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo, profesora? – preguntó la chica dubitativa.

La boca de Minerva Mcgonagall, al igual que la del resto de los presentes, se abrió, y no literalmente, hasta el suelo. Algo andaba mal, algo andaba muy mal. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor. Hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los de Draco Malfoy, quien la miraba con un gesto suplicante en su rostro al tiempo que empezó a mover los labios lentamente… _colorindo?_ Se preguntó la chica cuando terminó de descifrar lo que el chico le estaba "soplando"… ¿qué tenía que ver el hechizo que servía para cambiar los colores en todo esto?. Sus ojos se abrieron con horror al tiempo que comprendía todo. La profesora Mcgonagall le había preguntado algo y estaba esperando que ella respondiese.

- Co.. colorindo? – preguntó más que afirmó Hermione, no tenía la menor idea de qué le habían preguntado… y si no era ese hechizo.. al diablo. Hermione tenía, crease o no, cosas más importantes en la que pensar.

- Al fin, señorita Granger, ya me había asustado – exclamó la profesora y un suspiro de alivio general invadió el aula.

La clase retomó su curso original, o eso se podía decir. Todos los alumnos se encontraban cuchicheando y murmurando por lo bajo cosas entre si como "hoy será recordado como el día en que Hermione Granger casi se queda si palabras" o "¿alguien aturdió a Granger?". Hermione decidió ignorarlos olímpicamente, si eso hubiera ocurrido en otra ocasión o momento, en ese mismo instante ya se encontraría buscando algún hechizo capaz de abrir la tierra al medio para que se la tragase, pero ese día no. Sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar con los de Malfoy. La castaña le dedicó una sonrisa y gesticuló un "gracias" mudo. El chico también se sonrió y le respondió algo así como "cuando quieras".

La campana que anunciaba el fin de la clase sonó pocos minutos después. Y el trío de oro se dirigió al Gran Comedor para disfrutar de su almuerzo.

- oye Herms!, HERMS! – gritó Ron mientras pasaba su tenedor frente del rostro de la chica – ya te lo dije Harry, la hemos perdido. – dijo dirigiendo a su amigo del otro lado.

- No me perdieron – dijo la aludida sacudiendo la cabeza para volver en si – simplemente estoy algo… despistada.

- ¿Y nosotros nos tenemos que creer eso? – preguntó Harry sarcástico. – nosotros te conocemos lo suficiente para afirmar que hay algo raro contigo últimamente, Herms.

Desde hace más precisamente cinco días corrigió la muchacha para sus adentros.

- No hay nada raro conmigo – respondió Hermione – y ahora, si me disculpan, voy a la biblioteca a hacer el trabajo que nos encargó el profesor Flickwitch.

Y sin dar tiempo a sus amigos para que puedan agregar algo se levantó de la mesa, más torpemente que lo normal, y se dirigió, no sin antes tropezarse dos veces a la salida del comedor. Ambos muchachos intercambiaron unas miradas escépticas y preocupadas, el profesor Flickwitch no había mandado a hacer ninguna tarea.

------- o ------

Hermione dejó que sus pies la llevaran inconscientemente a el lugar donde se dirigía, los chicos tenía razón, tenía que encontrar rápidamente una solución a su problema antes de que éstos la acosaran a preguntas para descubrirlo o que la profesora Mcgonagall la citara para hablar de su comportamiento, lo que antes sucediera. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su túnica y suspiró al sentir allí la causa del desconcierto que la estuvo acosando en esos últimos días. Cuando llegó a la biblioteca tomó el primer libro de la primera estantería que vio, se desplomó en una silla y abrió el viejo tomo en una página al azar. Sonrió pensando lo irónica que podía ser la vida al leer el título que rezaba en el borde superior de la página _"bálsamo de amor"_, cambió la página y leyó _"__Veritaserum__"_, mucho mejor. Eso era justo lo que necesitaba… el filtro de la verdad. De alguna forma u otra tenía que poner en claro sus pensamientos, y sentimientos por qué no.

Una sonrisa inconsciente se dibujó en su cara cuando sacó el papelito arrugado de su bolsillo. Recordaba a la perfección como lo había adquirido, eso había sido cinco días atrás. Fue mientras finalizaba su ronda nocturna, la que le correspondía a todos los prefectos, estaba regresando a su sala común bastante distraída y cansada como para fijarse mucho por donde andaba, cuando chocó fuertemente con una figura que venía caminando por el mismo pasillo. Un ruido seco fue lo que la había sacado de sus pensamientos, una pila importante de libros, que llevaba la otra persona, había caído al suelo. Hermione había reconocido, con horror, a la persona con la que había chocado al notar la platinada cabellera que poseía. Sin decir una palabra Draco Malfoy se arrodilló a juntar los libros, en cambio, Hermione se debatía entre agacharse y ayudarlo, o salir corriendo de allí antes de que Malfoy se desquitara con ella, actitud bastante cobarde, pero como dicen "soldado que huye sirve para otra guerra", por cierto refrán bastante cobarde también. Pero la muchacha al ver que el rubio no había gritado, todavía, y decidiendo de que eso era mucho viniendo de parte de él, decidió ayudarlo.

- lo siento – susurró ella – es que venía caminando sin… - esperen, esperen, esperen! Por qué ella, Hermione Granger, prefecta de turno, tenía que darle explicaciones a él, Draco Malfoy, que se encontraba andando por los pasillos de noche.

- No pasa nada – dijo él antes de que ella pudiese atacarlo con preguntas – fue culpa de ambos, o mía, no debería andar por los pasillos a estas horas.

Se paró lentamente y le tendió la mano a la castaña que aún estaba arrodillada en el suelo para ayudarla a levantarse. Incrédula y con cara de pocos amigos Hermione la tomó y sintió una corriente eléctrica correr por su columna.

- buenas noches, Hermione – en forma de despedida al tiempo que se alejaba corriendo por el pasillo.

- No corras – gritó la chica antes de ser conciente – podrías lastimarte – agregó más para ella misma que para él. Estaba aturdida¿la había llamado Hermione o había sido imaginación suya?. Apretó los puños y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía algo en la mano. La levantó y abrió lentamente sus dedos con miedo de lo que podía llegar a ser. Frunció el entrecejo al ver un pedazo de pergamino doblado en cuatro, con delicadeza y el corazón bombeándole a mil por hora, lo abrió y rápidamente sintió como sus mejillas se teñían de un rojo intenso cuando leyó lo que estaba escrito en él.

"_te quiero" D.M. _

No podía dar crédito a sus ojos. Rápidamente se puso a correr en dirección de la torre Griffindor y al demonio con las estúpidas reglas de Hogwarts. Solo quería meterse lo más pronto posible en su cama. Por primera vez Hermione Granger no sabía cómo actuar.

Un gran estruendo hizo salir a Hermione de sus pensamientos. Alzó la vista y vio como todos los alumnos que se encontraban en la biblioteca salían corriendo para ver qué había sucedido. La castaña, por el simple hecho de cumplir con su rol de prefecta, se puso de pie mientras doblaba cuidadosamente el papel y lo guardaba nuevamente en su bolsillo. Cuando al fin llegó al pasillo descubrió que una pesada capa de polvo cubría todo y el aire se encontraba lleno de pequeñas partículas grises y blancas. Un pedazo de pared se había desmoronado, o habían hecho que se desmoronara, apuntó Hermione. Una "W" bailaba alegremente rodeada de gnomos verdes brillante sobre los escombros de la pared derrumbada, la castaña no se extraño para nada, ese era el ruido que emitía uno de los fuegos artificiales que habían inventado los gemelos Weasley para su tienda al estallar. Lo que ella si se preguntaba era quién había sido el idiota que lo había hecho explotar un fuego artificial de esa magnitud dentro de un castillo. Alumnos de todas las casas se acercaban corriendo curiosos por los pasillos, no era normal de todos los días ver algo así en Hogwarts. Pronto el ambiente se cargo por exclamaciones de asombro y los más chicos señalaban con emoción los gnomos que ahora bailaban sobre las paredes. Hermione pegó un salto al sentir la mano de alguien sobre la suya, lentamente levantó su mirada esperando encontrarse con la de Harry o Ron, pero se sorprendió al ver a Draco a su lado. Éste parecía no darse cuenta que Hermione estaba a su lado, ésta estaba a punto de soltar su mano pensando que todo había sido un error, pero en ese momento el rubio giró su cabeza le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a mirar al frente. Hermione sonrió también, más para ella misma que para él, al sentir como Draco apretaba suavemente su mano. Un extraño cosquilleo recorría todo su brazo empezando en su mano.

- hoy a la noche 11 pm frente al cuadro del mago con túnica naranja del quinto piso¿lo ubicas? – susurró Draco en el oído de Hermione, ella asintió – entonces te espero.

El Slytherin dedicó otra tierna sonrisa a la Griffindor, y dándole una última caricia a su mano se marchó del lugar.

La voz del profesor Dumbledore anunciándoles a todos que se retiraran sacó a Hermione de sus pensamientos. Cada uno de los presentes, menos ella, se dirigió a su sala común refunfuñando por lo bajo. A Hermione ya no le parecía tan idiota la persona que tiró el fuego artificial, al contrario, le estaba agradecida. Y no sabía por qué, tenía la leve sospecha de que había sido el mismísimo Draco Malfoy el que lo había hecho.

------ o -----

Unos, más aun, si eso es posible, extrañados Harry y Ron vieron salir a una extraña Hermione Granger luciendo una sumamente extraña sonrisa por el agujero de la Dama Gorda a las 10.45 de esa noche.

- Hermione! – gritó Ron antes de que esta terminara de desaparecer, pero fue demasiado tarde. – no podemos negar que algo raro le pasa.- agregó mirando a Harry, éste negó con la cabeza, ambos se encogieron de hombros y siguieron copiando la tarea de historia de la magia de la chica para el día siguiente.

----- o -----

Hermione apuró el paso por el corredor en donde se encontraba. Recuperando el aire, que no había perdido por correr si no por los nervios, dobló en la última esquina y entró en el pasillo que se encontraba el cuadro del mago que había nombrado esa tarde Draco. Y allí estaba él, sentado en el suelo mirándola a ella. Hermione se acercó apresuradamente y se desplomó a su lado. Ambos se dedicaron una tímida sonrisa. Draco parecía, por primera vez, titubear… parecía que había olvidado cómo hablar. Cuando al fin abrió la boca para decir algo, Hermione se le adelantó.

- no hace falta que digas nada, Draco – su nombre en su boca sonaba extrañamente sensual. Y ampliando su sonrisa agregó – porque yo también.

La sonrisa del rubio también se expandió al oír la respuesta de ella, sabía que se estaba refiriendo a lo que él había escrito en el pergamino. Sin decir más tomó la cara de Hermione en sus manos y la beso tiernamente. Poco, o mucho depende desde el punto de vista en que se lo mire, minutos o segundos, no importaba, después se separaron, ambos respirando agitadamente. El apoyó su frente en la de ella y volvió a sonreírle, gesto que ella respondió.

- ¿quién lo hubiese dicho? – preguntó el en un susurro.

- Yo, definitivamente, no – respondió ella.

Ambos cerraron los ojos y dejaron que los suspiros hablaran por ellos.

* * *

Espero que les halla gustado como a mi escribirlo!

Espero leerlos pronto!.


End file.
